


Hidden Talents.

by GoatSoup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5x21, M/M, Please just be patient with me, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSoup/pseuds/GoatSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I legit thought that Barry Burns was painting Steve on a majestic steed in 5X21 and I just couldn't get rid of the thought. </p><p>Spoiler for 5x21, obvs. </p><p>I do not own anything that CBS has ever produced, chill dude.</p><p>Title inspired by Jerry blowing my goddamn mind there at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Talents.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit thought that Barry Burns was painting Steve on a majestic steed in 5X21 and I just couldn't get rid of the thought. 
> 
> Spoiler for 5x21, obvs. 
> 
> I do not own anything that CBS has ever produced, chill dude.
> 
> Title inspired by Jerry blowing my goddamn mind there at the end.

When Steve woke up that morning, the last thing he expected was to wake up to an empty bed. For Danny Williams to get up before he absolutely had to was completely unheard of. And the fact that his loud-even-in-his-sleep partner had managed to sneak out of bed without waking Steve was even more odd.

So with an uneasy feeling in his stomach and a gun at the ready, Steve McGarrett made his way out of the master bedroom and into the hallway. No noises came from either the bathroom or Gracie's room to indicate that Danny was in either of those rooms.

Steve crept onto the landing and peeked downstairs to see if he could catch any clues as to what was going. But the scene showed no disturbances.

Making his way quietly downstairs, McGarrett prayed to anyone who'd listen that nothing had happened to his partner. It had taken way too long for them both to realise they were in love, let alone work up the courage to do anything about it.

He still remembers waking up in a hospital room that seemed perpetually vacated for the 5-0 team. Still recalls feeling someone's hands clasped around his own. The feeling of a gun-calloused thumb tracing circles on his palm. Remembers vividly seeing Danny's bright blue eyes filled with grief, anger and something altogether too strong for him to put a name to. The way Danny had leant over him and pressed his lips to Steve's own. How he'd uttered his name before leaning back in.

Like a reprimand for having been scared, a sigh of relief that Steve was okay.

A promise.

And Steve had responded like everything in his body knew this is exactly where he was meant to be. That's why nothing could happen to Danny. They haven't yet had the time to properly bask in the glow of having a new lover. Between Steve's recuperation and Danny's own grief, they've only had a month to love each other the way they were supposed to.

He crossed the living room floor and quickly peeked into the kitchen to check for any clues. No Danny in there either. He snuck over into his father's study and check in there too.

He was just about to step out onto the lanai, when he heard a clatter and a curse from the sunroom. He quickly made his way over there only to stop abruptly.

There Danny was; on the floor, wiping up spilled paint. When Danny noticed him, - or rather the gun he was wielding, his eyes widened and he quickly straightened up.

"What in the hell are you doing? Put that away, you freak of nature." He yelled. Steve sheepishly flipped on the safety and tucked his SIG into the waistband of the shorts he'd thrown on before initiating his search effort.

"I'm sorry Danny, but you weren't in bed." Danny's eyebrows hit his hairline and the vein in he's neck bulged dangerously. He really ought to get seen to, Steve thought.

"So you decided you'd, what? Shoot me?" Danny's voice was slowly rising in pitch and it was worrying Steve.

"No, Danny don't be ridiculous. You have to admit you being up before me is..." He struggled to find the appropriate word until he landed on "...unnatural."

Danny's face smoothed out and he looked like he was considering Steve's point before shrugging and saying "Yeah well, I felt like painting."

It wasn't until that moment that Steve realised there was a canvas slightly angled away from the entrance where he still stood. He was embarrassed that he'd missed that despite all of his extensive training. That was until he realised what Danny had said and now he was intrigued.

"Where'd you get all this stuff anyway?" He questioned while making a move toward the setup. But before he could make it far, Danny placed himself in front of him and pushed him backward. "It was in your attic," he said "I found it a while back when I was looking for that humidifier for Grace, remember?"

But he didn't distract Steve like he was trying to, because the taller man just twirled around Danny and was across the room before he even had a chance to register what had just happened. By the time Danny had made his way over next to his partner, Steve was already staring at the canvas in shock.

"Danny.." He whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. " _Danny_ " he said again, because what the hell?

When he finally managed to tear his eyes away and looked at his lover, Danny was flushed bright red and was fidgeting where he stood. "Shut up," he said, petulant as all hell "I couldn't get the image out of my head, okay?" And now he had his arms crossed and was glaring at Steve.

"You couldn't...when did this, Danny,  _what image_?" It wasn't the most eloquent thing he'd ever uttered, but right now his brain wasn't exactly firing correctly. Because what he was looking at? That did funny things to Steve McGarrett's stomach.

There, on the canvas, was an image of a topless man on a horse. He had on a fierce scowl and his tattooed muscles were bulging. A shock of dark, windswept hair sat atop his head. Somehow even that looked menacing. His stormy blue eyes betrayed intelligence and his downturned mouth showed he was ready for whatever might come his way. His long, elegant nose was pointed upwards, as if to challenge Mother Nature herself.

His toned toned abs spoke of years of diligent workout and large hands were clasping the reins. The man's back was straight as he sat on his steed. The intricate tattoos on his biceps showed the effort that was put into getting them just right unfinished as they were.

Steve turned to his partner again, eyes wide and uncomprehending. It wasn't everyday you woke to find your boyfriend painting you.

As sexy as it was.

Danny seemed to have lost all of his anger and was now just painfully embarrassed. "Barry Burns," he said, as if that made any sort of sense.

"Barry Burns," Steve repeated, because yeah no, he had no idea what Barry had to do with Danny painting Steve looking heroic as hell on a horse. The sigh he received for that seemed like it came directly from Danny's tired soul.

"When we went to his place yesterday, there was an unfinished painting," Danny said whilst scratching his neck. "It was an image of Barry on a horse like that but his stomach was flat and..." Danny stopped and looked around, as if looking directly at Steve would cause him to spontaneously combust.

"And..?" Steve encouraged even though he could guess where this was headed. That didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy watching Danny squirm. God only knows how many times Danny had done the same to him. "And I thought it was you at first, okay?" The indignant pout was back. "Like I said, I couldn't get the image out of my head."

By the time Danny had worked up the courage to look at Steve, the taller man was about ready to burst into a fit of giggles.

Though he'd never describe it like that. Not ever.

Steve pulled his partner into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. It was to rid him of the notion that there was anything to be embarrassed about as much as it was because Steve found the whole thing endearing. Not to mention hot. Danny had really made Steve look fantastic.

When they separated to get some air, Steve leaned his forehead against Danny's and said "I didn't know you could paint like that." "I already told you I could paint, Steven." Danny replied whilst nibbling at Steve's jaw. "Yeah, but not like _that_." Steve really wanted to explore the feelings Danny was evoking in him with his touching, but he also really _really_ wanted to see that painting finished.

"Danny, Danny... _Danny_ ," he said as he finally managed to untangle himself from the man he'd fallen for. "I really want to see this finished." He said, equal parts excited and shy. He wasn't used to feeling like this. All giddy and stupidly happy over such sappy things.

Danny must have seen something in his face, because his eyes softened and he directed a sweet smile at him. Steve had a feeling Danny was indulging him, but oh well, whatever got him this.

"Sure," Danny turned to get a stool and placed it by the large window. "But you gotta model for me."

It brought Steve up short for a second. He hadn't ever tried that, though endless people have said he should. There even was that memorable time when he was on shore leave in San Francisco and a director had propositioned him to star in one of his movies. One look at the man's business card told Steve he was a porn director and Steve had quickly shot the man down. Though his team mates had never stopped giving him shit for his supposedly porn-worthy looks.

But this was Danny, and in all honesty, he really wanted to see that painting finished. To be Danny's focus of attention was never a bad thing either.

So he sat down and let Danny arrange him like he wanted. He watched Danny make his way back to his easel and meticulously choose the right brush.

"Oh and Danny?" He said as innocently as he possibly could. Though he apparently didn't fool his partner, because he was rewarded with a very suspicious look.

"When we're done here, I'm gonna fuck you into next week." He watched as Danny swallowed and his hand shook before he composed himself and began painting.

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have been 500 words tops. It's not proof-read and I'm in dire need of a beta or someone to tell me when I've done enough damage. 
> 
> Oh and I clearly messed up the layout of the McGarrett house, please forgive me for that and we'll just call it creative license.


End file.
